As a number of devices using a wireless network increased, a method of simplifying an authentication process required to register a device in an access point (AP) has become an issue. Accordingly, a Wifi Protective Setup Specification (WPS spec.) was defined.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of authenticating a device.
[Various methods may be used to register a device in an AP in a wireless network, but the conventional method of FIG. 1 uses a push button configuration (PBC) according to WPS spec.
In operation 110, a button of an unregistered device to be registered in an AP is clicked.
In operation 120, a button of the AP is clicked within a predetermined time.
For example, the button of the AP may be clicked after 120 seconds from clicking the button of the unregistered device.
In operation 130, the AP performs an authentication operation on the unregistered device.
According to WPS spec., by performing operations 110 through 130, the unregistered device is registered in the AP.
Meanwhile, the unregistered device may be registered in the AP by using a third device registered in the AP. In this case, the third device requires a register for performing an authentication operation. When the register is included in the third device, the unregistered device is registered in the AP by the third device, the AP, and the unregistered device exchanging messages related to registration of the unregistered device.